Legends and Heroes
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: The land is at an uneasy peace, when suddenly new warriors with new arms, and ways appear in every kingdom. It is the spark that is needed to restart the flame of war in a more intense way. Over time there will be same pairings.


Legends and Heroes 

I don't own Dynasty Warriors, or Samurai Warriors, or its characters

Introduction: Morning before Death

His eyes traveled over the ground in front of him, scanning slowly from one side of the ground to the other side of the ground. He was here at this very same place just 6 months before. At this moment as well as the time 6 months before, he came to the same conclusion. The land he was riding on was good killing ground, a perfect place to have a decisive battle, even against a force witch was sadly much larger then his own side. The land he was on, was used by a old farmer who had passed along the land to his two sons who ended up fighting on different sides in the conflict. The ground was nice, he was on a large hill which raised along a curved line, with ran parallel with a small river witch was around 500 yards in front of the hill. On both sides of the river were marsh lands as well. With the new weapons with he and his forces had gotten in the last 6 months. These weapons made the land even more perfect to defend from. Now, things were even better, because, his foes, they had to attack, and would have to charge into what would be not less, then a valley of death.

The reason for this attack was a brilliant move, which the most trusted strategists of the army Zhuge Liang had planned as a way get around the Wei lines, and cut off their supplies. Still this was going to be insane, the enemy forces were not rookies, they were battle harden forces which knew a lot about how to fight. Plus the men who lead this army were not bad either, in fact many of them, he had the utmost respect for. All he could hope for in the end was, that the battle would help end the war which had brought so much death and destruction to the land.

Turning the reigns of his horse, he began to ride to camp. Fa Zheng, was prepared for the day ahead of him, and in some ways he was actually looking forward to it. Zheng, had played a large role, in getting the army of Shu into this spot, his genius was something that had helped them over and over again. He had proved himself on the same ground as the great Pang Tong, or even Zhuge Liang.

On the other side of the river, another general looked out over the land that was also in front of him. It was going to he a hard day, and it was going to take everything he, his men, heck the whole army had to win. Damn, that Liu Bei, didn't he know that if he had just given into the powers that be, the land would of known peace years ago. Now with there strategists they had some given them a endless amount of problems, despite their less amount of both men, and supplies. It was their fault as well, Zheng, Liang, and Tong, the men who turned Shu from a weak group of warriors fighting for a lost cause into a fighting force that was every bit able to stand up to them in war. Now with the events of less then 9 months, the army of Shu was even more dangerous then ever. They were given the tools to make the war something new, something that make the plans of their geniuses even more deadly.

Zhang He passed up and down imagining the battle playing out in his mind, like a great play of epic. Heck the whole story could be seen as an epic story. He could see someone on either side writing a book of strategies just of this one battle alone. One which would be read long into the future. He could also see someone writing about the ironies of the battle. How he was fighting for Cao Cao along with Gao Lan, while Zhao Yun was fighting for Liu Bei. The three had been friends as children, and during is time with Yuan Shao, along with Zhen Ji. Now to go into combat knowing the odd were high, that you were going to face his old men, and his men. Things just were crazy so crazy, he sometimes wondered what Lan, and Ji thought about the situation as well. That was not as bad as Xiahou Lan, he and Yun, where from the same hometown, and had know each other, for their whole life. Then again, in every part of the armies, came brothers who were fighting against brothers. It was a mess business one which would be best put to a end.

This was the chance to do so. He had to make sure that Shu was gone by the end of the day, and a obstacle for peace was gone as well. If the gods could have a say, and Yun was alive after they had won this battle, he would make sure to talk with his old friend, and hope the two could be friends once again. Zhang He rode towards his men, who were already preparing. This was going to be the day, but to think of all of the things that the two side had endured in the last 8 months it was all amazing.

Nine months before, something happened that changed the face of the war forever. Across the land, the land was at war, but it was not one which could be seen. Each side had for the most part made peace with its neighbors, agreeing that for the time being that land would be split into three. Trade and travel was slowly starting to return to a normal level between the kingdoms. Then something odd happened, and all at once, and in the different kingdoms, at the exact same time. This single event would come to change the world which existed in every possible way. It would change the ways of many things, and one of those many ways would be, how they killed each other. For after this event, the way of fight a war, was without a doubt changed forever.

A/N- Samurai Warriors will be in the next chapter, and there will be different DW characters from all sides throughout the story. I am just putting this out as an idea, and will not update all that much as well.


End file.
